Question: Rewrite ${((6^{6})(7^{-4}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((6^{6})(7^{-4}))^{-5} = (6^{(6)(-5)})(7^{(-4)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{6})(7^{-4}))^{-5}} = 6^{-30} \times 7^{20}} $